Czarny Mag
by Igloo28
Summary: Co by się było gdyby... historia skończyła się w momencie śmierci Akkarina. Tyle że Sonea nie zdaje sobie sprawy z potęgi czarnej magii i wyboru, do którego zmuszony był były Wielki Mistrz aby przeżyć ostateczne starcie z Ichanimi i nie narażać życia Sonei oraz innych magów. Alternatywne zakończenie dla mnie i wielu innych, którzy nie godzą się ze śmiercią Akkarina.
1. Rozdział 1

Oczy Sonei wpatrywały się zabłąkanie w ścianę przed sobą. W jej myślach pojawiła się odrobina dumy biorącej się z faktu, że minęły już niemal dwie doby odkąd ostatni raz uroniła łzę. Oczy przestały ją piec i opuchlizna prawie całkowicie z nich zniknęła. Pomimo to czuła się kompletnie pusta w środku. Nie potrafiła oprzeć się wrażeniu jakby ten ocean łez wylanych przez wszystkie te dni wymył z niej większość uczuć. Z niechęcią uświadomiła sobie że pozbyła się w całości tych pozytywnych. Pozostawała jedynie niepohamowana potrzeba płaczu, której nie potrafiła w żaden sposób wcześniej powstrzymać. Ostatnie dwie doby zmienił pomysł odwracania swojej uwagi czymkolwiek innym w sytuacji gdy do jej umysłu pchało się to imię. Akkarin.

Jej oczy zaszkliły się nieznacznie ale z trudem zdołała opanować nadchodzący wybuch rozpaczy. Musiała zacząć nad sobą panować. Jej wzrok powędrował ku fałdom czarnej szaty, gdzie zaraz pojawiła się jej dłoń, delikatnie spoczywając na jej wychudzonym brzuchu. Musiała być silna nie tylko dla siebie. Wypuściła głośno powietrze, mając świadomość nadchodzących obowiązków. Niedaleka przyszłość zapowiadała się na o wiele trudniejszą niż przypuszczała.

* * *

Rothen wykorzystał pierwszą nadarzającą się okazję aby wymknąć się z zebranego pospiesznie spotkania starszyzny. Poruszone na nim zagadnienia z każdą sekundą i każdą zrezygnowaną wymianą zdań upewniała go w przekonaniu że rozmowa ta odbywała się zbyt wcześnie. Rothena jednak przygnębiała myśl o Sonei przesiadującej samotnie w jego mieszkaniu. Dziewczyna nie wyszła z jego czterech ścian odkąd ledwo przytomną mistrz Balkan pomógł mu przyprowadzić do Domu Magów. Na pogawędki nie miała ochoty, nie zamierzał też zadręczać jej nowostkami dotyczącymi poniesionych strat w ludziach czy budynkach, więc przeważnie ich dnie odbywały się w towarzystwie szczątkowej rozmowy. Nie wspominając o jej niechęci do czegokolwiek co miałaby włożyć do ust. Gardziła wszelkim pożywieniem.

Skierował się przez dziedziniec ku Domowi Magów, obserwując wiosenne kwiaty rosnące przy alejce nietracące swojego koloru nawet przy szarzejącym wieczornym niebie. Idąc holem i słysząc jedynie stukot swoich własnych butów, stworzył niewielką kulę świetlną pozwalającą mu w odpowiednim świetle dojść do drzwi swojego mieszkania. W momencie gdy drzwi otworzyły się pod wpływem niewielkiej cząstki mocy wysłanej w ich stronę, uznał że kula nie będzie mu potrzebna biorąc pod uwagę światło wypływające spomiędzy szpary na podłogę korytarza. Wsuwając się po cichu do pokoju, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojej byłej nowicjuszki, lecz widząc ją przy oknie, wypuścił gładko powietrze. Jasne było że obawiał się nieco pozostawiać dziewczynę samą sobie z uwagi na jej depresyjny stan. Ukłucie współczucia i smutku dotknęło go gdy przyjrzał się nietkniętej jego obecnością Sonei. Odwrócona do niego tyłem, przyglądała się bez przekonania opiewającej w ciemność fasadzie budynku Uniwersytetu majaczącego gdzieś za czernią ogrodów. Lecz były mentor Sonei miał dla niej wieści, którymi nie miał ochoty się dzielić, wiedząc że dziewczyna nie jest w stanie rozważać jeszcze żadnych poważnych decyzji. Ale nie miał wyboru, dziewczyna musiała się dowiedzieć jak najszybciej.

\- Soneo – odezwał się cicho. Nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z niej żadnej reakcji, westchnął głęboko. – Towarzyszyłem właśnie Mistrzyni Vinarze w zebraniu starszyzny. Magowie są przekonani, że jak najszybciej trzeba obsadzić pozycje osób, które… poległy.

Jego wzrok przeszywał plecy byłej nowicjuszki, doszukując się w nich choćby najmniejszego znaku że dochodziły do niej te słowa. Zmarszczki na jego czole pogłębiły się gdy próbował zmusić się do kontynuowania.

\- Będę musiał cię prosić żebyś była obecna na następnym zebraniu. – Przełknął ślinę, zanim wyrzucił kolejne zdanie na jednym oddechu. – Zważając na fakt, że jesteś jednym z silniejszych magów, będziesz brana pod uwagę na stanowisko Wielkiego Mistrza.

Nie był dla Rothena zaskoczeniem widok sztywniejącej Sonei. Spomiędzy fałd jej szat zauważył że jej palce drgnęły nieznacznie, ale dziewczyna wciąż pozostała milcząca. Rothen nie oczekiwał od niej słów. Nie powstrzymywało go to od niepokoju, ale wiedział że tylko czas może uleczyć tak wielką ranę. Niemniej jednak doskonale był świadom tego że jeśli Sonea spojrzałaby teraz w lewo, ujrzałaby spowitą w ciemnościach opuszczoną Rezydencję Wielkiego Mistrza. Pomimo tego równie dobrze wiedział, że nie miała na tyle odwagi, żeby przekręcić w tamtą stronę głowę. Pospiesznie odwróciła się do swego byłego mentora i przyjrzała mu się spod wycieńczonych powiek, którym towarzyszyły wyryte pod oczami cienie. Dojrzał w nich przerażenie i słabość. Sonea nie była gotowa do podjęcia prób powrotu do normalnego życia, nie wspominając już o przejęciu jakiegokolwiek stanowiska.

Jej wzrok skupił się na czymś za Rothenem. Widząc malujący się na jej twarzy ból, spojrzał za siebie i zesztywniał. Przełknął niechętnie ślinę, po czym pozwolił reszcie ciała odwrócić się. Z odległości kilku kroków wpatrywały się w niego niemal czarne, oschłe oczy surowej twarzy. Jego wysoka postura wywoływała w Rothenie delikatny lęk, a czarna jak wnętrze przepaści szata otaczająca go od nałożonego na głowę obszernego kaptura, do grubych i ciężkich fałdów materiału zakrywających czubki butów podkreślała jego majestatyczność i powagę. Wzrok byłego Wielkiego Mistrza przeniósł się powoli na Soneę. Jego oczy pojaśniały, a twarz przybrała wyraz którego Rothen nigdy u niego nie widział. Jego rysy złagodniały, a mimo to wciąż czuł wobec niego niepohamowany szacunek i odrobinę strachu. Słysząc szelest szaty Sonei, Rothen domyślił się, że tak właśnie musiał na nią patrzeć. Jak na nikogo innego. Sonea zatrzymała się niecały krok przed Akkarinem, będąc zmuszona zadrzeć głowę do góry, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Widział na jej policzkach strumienie łez, gdy stali naprzeciwko siebie bez słów, wpatrując się w swoje oczy. Dłonie Akkarina uniosły się, ale gdy miały dotknąć wąskich ramion Sonei, wpłynęły w jej ciało.

\- Widzę, że dużo się nauczyłaś na lekcji iluzji. – Słowa Rothena były spokojne, chociaż zebrał on w sobie całą swoją siłę żeby tak zabrzmieć. – Ale już wystarczy.

Sonea nabrała głęboko powietrza, a decydując się wypuścić je z powrotem, wyimaginowane ciało Akkarina rozpłynęło się przed jej twarzą, pozostawiając ją tam samą i zdruzgotaną.


	2. Rozdział 2

Mistrz Osen zmierzył wzrokiem każdego, kto przybył na spotkanie, lecz jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Sonei. Zdaniem wszystkich zgromadzonych było jeszcze niestosownym, aby używać gabinetu Lorlena, więc Mistrz Osen, jako jego asystent i najbardziej prawdopodobny zastępca maga błękitnej szaty, zdecydował o przedyskutowaniu zaplanowanych kwestii w bardziej stosownym miejscu. Dopiero co przybyła dziewczyna o czarnych zdolnościach, wywołała pewne skrępowanie wśród innych.

\- Wygląda na to, że starszyzna jest zgodna co do posady Administratora – zaczął Mistrz Osen, kończąc krępującą ciszę. Jak wcześniej jakoś sobie radzili z rozmową i szczerym wytypowaniem następców, teraz obecność Sonei wszystko zmieniała. Każdy przypatrywał jej się z ukradkiem, rzucając między sobą współczujące i smutne spojrzenia. Lecz wzrok Sonei pozostawał niewzruszony na Mistrzu Osenie, postanowił on postarać się jakoś zabrać to niezdrowe zainteresowanie, choć na maleńką chwilę.

\- Dobrze ci będzie w błękicie, Mistrzu Osenie – odezwała się Vinara. Odwdzięczył się jej posępnym uśmiechem.

\- Jednakże nie posunęliśmy się dalej w wyborze Wielkiego Mistrza. – Jego spojrzenie przeskoczyło od Balkana do Sonei. Mężczyzna przytaknął delikatnie, jako jedyny nie bombardując spojrzeniami Sonei. Dziewczyna wciąż nie przejawiała żadnego wyraźnego zainteresowania.

\- Soneo – głos Osena był onieśmielająco przyjazny. Jej usta poruszyły się nieznacznie, gdy zagryzła od środka wargę. – Akkarin nauczył cię wielu rzeczy.

Pożałował wypowiedzianych słów gdy zobaczył skrzywienie na twarzy Sonei na dźwięk tego imienia. Mimo to zdecydował się mówić dalej.

\- Mamy świadomość że nie ukończyłaś jeszcze studiów. Jak sądziliśmy, nie było mowy o dopuszczeniu cię do końcowych egzaminów, ale wiele rzeczy uległo drastycznej zmianie. – Zerknął na pozostałych magów zebranych w pomieszczeniu, lecz żaden z nich nie odwzajemnił jego spojrzenia. – Król postanowił, że Gildia powinna wystawić na przód maga na tyle potężnego, który w razie potrzeby byłby zdolny załatwić sprawy zanim dojdzie do kolejnej wojny. Nikt nie chce walczyć, Soneo. Dlatego na czele Gildii od tej pory powinien stać czarny mag, któremu można ufać.

Sonea wciąż wyglądała na zamyśloną i Osen nie był pewien czy w ogóle go słuchała.

\- To wymaga dużej odpowiedzialności.

Wszyscy magowie, włączając w to Rothena, drgnęli gdy dziewczyna się odezwała.

\- Ja jej nie chcę. – skończyła, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku na żadną z postaci.

\- Rozważ to, proszę, Soneo. – odparła Mistrzyni Vinara. – Za 6 miesięcy zdałabyś egzaminy. Do tej pory tymczasowo obowiązki Wielkiego Mistrza objąłby Mistrz Balkin. – Skinęła na mężczyznę w czerwonej szacie, który przytaknął powoli. - Opanujesz całą wiedzę z pomocą Mistrza Rothena, który nie ma nic przeciwko powtórnego pozostania twoim mentorem. A potem nic nie będzie stawało ci na przeszkodzie. Gildia byłaby znacznie bezpieczniejsza pod twoim okiem.

Sonea uniosła wzrok na kobietę przyodzianą w ciemnozieloną szatę. Vinara wytrzymała wzrok czarnego maga i usiłowała się uśmiechnąć do niej pokrzepiająco. Dziewczyna westchnęła, odwracając głowę w stronę okna.

\- Jeśli to jest wasze życzenie – odparła zrezygnowanym głosem, uświadamiając sobie że właśnie podjęła jedną z gorszych decyzji dla samej siebie. Ale jej umiejętności w rzeczy samej stawiały ją w sytuacji, gdzie jej własne uczucia i potrzeby musiała odłożyć na dalszy plan. Gildia, a nawet cała Kyralia, mogła jej potrzebować. Nie mogła zmarnować życia, które oddał Akkarin. Była jedyną nadzieją ochrony kraju, który kochała całym sercem. Musiała kontynuować jego dzieło i ze stanowiska Wielkiego Mistrza będzie miała zdecydowanie więcej sposobności mieć oko na całe Krainy Sprzymierzone. Bała się, ale wiedziała że powinna odsunąć wszelkie obawy na bok. To był jej obowiązek.

* * *

Mieszkanie na powrót z Rothenem budziło w niej przyjemne wspomnienia. Przyglądała się nostalgicznie Tanii, gdy ta krzątała się po pokoju gościnnym. Zbierając wszystkie naczynia, wymknęła się z pokoju, zupełnie tak jak Sonea to zapamiętała. Gdy została sama, odetchnęła głęboko, delikatnie odsłaniając szatę na brzuchu nieco do boku. Nie czuła się specjalnie dobrze, a nie wiedziała na ile mogła sobie pozwolić z odganianiem mdłości mocą, żeby nie zaszkodzić kreującemu się w niej życiu, więc odpuściła sobie te praktyki, niechętnie godząc się ze złym samopoczuciem. Od około dwóch godzin męczyła się z teorią składania kości. Jej zadaniem było przerobić cały materiał w dwa razy szybszym czasie, aby zdążyć na egzaminy z piątym rokiem. Z początku nie potrafiła usiąść nad książkami. Pojawiało się w niej przekonanie że stara się wrócić do normalnego życia. A przecież jej życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Czuła w sobie zbierający się gniew gdy bała się że brak Akkarina nic nie zmienił.

_A zmienił wszystko, _pomyślała. _Ale powrót do nauki wcale nie znaczy że jego śmierć mnie nie dotknęła. Muszę się uczyć, żeby zapewnić ochronę taką, jaką oferował Akkarin. On chciałby, żeby tak właśnie się stało._

\- Soneo – usłyszała w oddali głos Rothena. Spojrzała w górę ku drzwiom i ujrzała że delikatny uśmiech na twarzy jej mentora blednie. Mimo faktu że przez tak długi czas pragnęła aby to Rothen był jej opiekunem przez te wszystkie lata, teraz poczuła ukłucie bólu. _To jeszcze niedawno był Akkarin. _

Zauważyła, że Rothen przygląda się jej z zaskoczeniem mieszanym z niedowierzaniem. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i dojrzała ten delikatnie wypukły brzuch, którego nie zdążyła zakryć na czas kiedy wchodził do mieszkania. Spojrzała na niego z wycieńczeniem i spróbowała wymusić uśmiech.

\- Więc już wiesz – Poczuła delikatne rozbawienie przechodzące przez jej usta gdy widziała, że jej mentor nie wie co powiedzieć. Zaskoczenie nie pozwoliło mu nic wykrztusić. – Wybacz mi, Rothenie, chciałam ci powiedzieć wcześniej.

\- Czy to… czy to dziecko Akkarina? – spytał cicho, przenosząc teraz oczy na twarz Sonei. Dziewczyna spojrzała w dół, przebiegła wnętrzem dłoni po brzuchu i przytaknęła, a Rothen mógłby przysiąc, że przez jej oblicze przemknął cień uśmiechu. Kiedy próbował przywołać do pamięci ostatni raz, gdy jej usta były pozbawione bólu, doszedł do wniosku że nie był w stanie tego określić. Lecz gdy na powrót uniosła na niego wzrok, jej oczy nie wyrażały żadnych uczuć. Mimo, że nie robiła tego celowo, przypominała mu tym wzrokiem właśnie byłego Wielkiego Mistrza. Zdecydowanie nadawała się na tę pozycję. Ale wciąż nie potrafił zapomnieć ile to będzie ją kosztowało. Wszystkie wspomnienia z Akkarinem, od tego trzeba będzie zacząć.

Po miesiącach nauki w mieszkaniu Rothena, była wdzięczna za pospieszające ją terminy. Zawsze była pilna, ale odkryła że nauka rzeczywiście odwracała jej uwagę od Akkarina. Była zbyt zajęta żeby o nim myśleć i pomimo faktu że jeszcze musiała przejść długą drogę do pogodzenia się z jego śmiercią, czuła się lepiej. Z coraz to większą ulgą zauważała, że czas rzeczywiście leczył rany. Oczywiście że mogła odpędzić od siebie smutki za pomocą magii, ale nigdy by się na to nie odważyła. Kochała go bez magii, opłakiwać go będzie również bez jej użycia. Żeby urozmaicić sobie czas, co kilkanaście dni odwiedzała Cery'ego w slumsach. Widziała, że śmierć Akkarina nie była w żadnym stopniu korzystna dla jego konszachtów ze Złodziejami. Były Wielki Mistrz był dużym wsparciem dla Złodzieja, choć sam zwykł mieć nadzieję że nie tylko wkład maga pozwolił mu zdobyć i utrzymywać tę pozycję przez tyle lat. Teraz musiał być ostrożniejszy i sam bardziej dbać się o swoją reputację niż wcześniej, wiedząc że nie ma najpotężniejszego maga w Gildii do swojej dyspozycji. Choć miał Soneę.

\- Za każdym razem mam wrażenie że ten brzuch nie może już ci bardziej urosnąć – uśmiechnął się Cery, lustrując drobną dziewczynę wzrokiem. Jej czarny płaszcz zakrywał dużo, lecz gdy wiedziało się czego szukać, brzuch był widoczny.

\- Rośnie szybko – Sonea uśmiechnęła się niechętnie, delikatnie głaszcząc płaszcz na brzuchu. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, wciąż nie będąc do końca w stanie uwierzyć że jej przyjacielowi tak dobrze się powodziło. Przed jej wstąpieniem do Gildii obojgu czasem trudno było utrzymać się przy życiu, a teraz oboje mieli więcej niż potrzebowali. Sonea jednak przyjrzała się swojemu przyjacielowi chłodnym spojrzeniem, choć zawsze starała się przy nim rozluźniać jak tylko mogła. Ale Cery rozumiał to, że przez najbliższy czas jej twarzy nie rozpromieni żaden szczery uśmiech. Był wyrozumialszy niż się spodziewała. – Dlaczego chciałeś się ze mną widzieć?

Cery oblizał usta zanim oparł się o potężny stół przyparty do ściany. Założył ręce na piersi.

\- Krążą plotki – odparł ostrożnie, spoglądając na podłogę gdzieś pomiędzy jego a Sonei stopami. Nie odezwała się, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Ponoć po slumsach krążą dzicy magowie. Słyszałem też że to mogą być Sachakanie, ale zapewne to tylko przez ich ciemną urodę. Nie wykluczamy że to Ichani, przecież Akkarin mówił, że do ataku na Gildię Kariko nie zebrał wszystkich.

Przyjrzał się Sonei, lecz nie wyczytał z jej twarzy żadnych uczuć. Uniósł brwi, a jego oczy stały się nieobecne.

\- Jednak wielu Złodziei w to wątpi, ponieważ działają inaczej. Ci Sachakanie nie zabijają wszystkich. Dopadają tylko przywódców Złodziei i czytają ich myśli. Bohaterzy o bardziej wybuchowych temperamentach i mniejszych rozumach giną, prawdopodobnie walcząc z nimi. Niektórzy nie potrafią powiedzieć czego szukali. A to byli tylko ci, którzy nigdy nie spotkali ciebie ani Akkarina. Ci, których poznaliście na zebraniu Złodziei twierdzą że wyciągają z nich informacje na twój temat. Z początku szukali Akkarina, ale jedni z pierwszych pokazał mu że ten nie żyje.

Sonea przechyliła nieco głowę w bok, czując nieznaczny ucisk w sercu. Przypomniał jej się szyderczy uśmiech Kariko, gdy Akkarin upadł na ziemię, ugodzony sztyletem w pierś. Zaczęła się w niej wzbierać nienawiść, ale stłumiła ją szybko, uświadamiając sobie inny problem.

\- Mogą przyjść po ciebie – odezwała się cicho. Cery odwrócił wzrok w zamyśleniu, po czym przytaknął.

\- Owszem, aczkolwiek nie pomyślałem o tym. – odparł powoli, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – To chyba nie jest problem. Wydaje mi się że to jest znane wszystkim w Kyralii, że jesteś w Gildii.

\- Tak, ale to ty jesteś moim przyjacielem. Może to właśnie ciebie szukają. Może szukają jakiś konkretnych wiadomości. – podpowiedziała nieco żywszym głosem. Chłopak ponownie wzruszył ramionami, ale po chwili zesztywniał.

\- Ale jestem jedną z niewielu osób która wie o tym że będziesz miała dziecko, prawda?

Sonea podniosła na niego wzrok, po czym zmrużyła oczy. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrezygnowanie, a sama Sonea opadła na ścianę.

\- Jeśli się dowiedzą…

Cery pokręcił ze zmartwieniem głową.

\- A może… - chłopak zastanowił się, zachęcając Soneę aby spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Jakiś plan by się w takiej sytuacji przydał, ale sama nie była w stanie nic wymyślić. – Może czarna magia, bądź ta tradycyjna, przewiduje coś na rodzaj modyfikowania wspomnień? Może usuwania ich?

Oczy Sonei wybałuszyły się na te słowa.

\- Cery, co ty wygadujesz? – warknęła, karcąc go wzrokiem.

\- Eja, zaczekaj, pomyśl o tym. Mogłabyś usunąć moje wspomnienia. Mogę rozpuścić na ulicach wieści że to ja cię ostatni raz widziałem. Jeśli zdołałabyś zmienić moje wspomnienia, te napaści mogłyby się już skończyć, a ty i twoje dziecko bylibyście bezpieczni.

\- Ale… Cery. Przecież nie pamiętałbyś mnie. – zawahała się, ale z zamyśleniem kontynuowała. - To prawda, ostatnio czytałam o tym w jednej z ksiąg z biblioteki Akkarina które Osen trzyma w swoim gabinecie, ale nie potrafiłabym ci tego zrobić, Cery. Nie ma o czym mówić. Nie zgadzam się.

\- Sonea – Cery wysłał jej poirytowane spojrzenie. – Przynajmniej o tym pomyśl. Rozważ to. Dobrze?

Dziewczyna zmierzyła przyjaciela groźnym wzrokiem, po czym westchnęła i odwróciła się do drzwi.

\- Nie rób nic głupiego. Pamiętaj z kim masz do czynienia, Cery. – ostrzegła go, tuż przed tym jak bezgłośnie wycofała się z pomieszczenia.


End file.
